My Extraordinary Lover
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Tom Sawyer has extraordinary secrets. Will those secrets force him to leave even the League? Or will things work out for the good of all on board the Nautilus? This fic is set AFTER the movie ends. Pairing: Skinner/Tom Side Pairing: Mina/Jeckyll/Hyde Warnings: Detailed descriptions of Tom's both male and female body. Crossdressing. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 The Fear Of Being Different

**Chapter 1 The Fear Of Being Different**

Tom Sawyer walked swiftly down the long metal corridor of the Nautilus, anxious to get safely back inside his rooms without attracting attention from any of the other members of the League. Especially Mina Harker. Unfortunately, fate did not appear to be on his side, as the vampire female suddenly appeared at the opposite end of the corridor, between Tom and his rooms.

"Sawyer!" she called while walking toward him quickly, though still at a human speed. "Where have you been the past two days? Allan's death was hard on all of us, but you especially. You should not be alone right now." She stopped a few feet from him, her body suddenly going unnaturally still as she visibly scented the air around him. "Sawyer.. Tom, are you injured? I smell blood, but I thought that all of our wounds from the battle had been tended to by Dr. Jekyll."

"No, ma'am, I am not hurt, thank you," Tom replied politely, his expression clearly nervous for some reason. "Dr. Jekyll did tend to me quite well. And I thank you for your concern, Mina, but I would prefer to be alone. At least for the next few days. I need time to.. recover. I ask that you please respect my choice and allow me to pass if you require nothing more from me."

Mina just stared in stunned silence as Sawyer passed by her in the hallway and retreated to his rooms, taking the scent of fresh hot blood with him.

* * *

Sawyer slumped back against his closed door. His body was trembling all over, his nerves stretched taunt as he pressed his face into his left palm. Once his fear eased enough for him to move he crossed over to his oak dresser, still visibly shaking as he stared at himself in the large oval glass of the attached mirror.

"I don't know if I can do this, Allan.." he whispered to himself, not really knowing if he could hear Tom or not from wherever he was. "They're all bound to find out sooner or later, and I don't know if I can handle their reactions. ..Especially Skinner's. I.. I wish that you were here to give me advice, my friend."

He fell silent then, slipping his brown suspenders from his slender, though muscular shoulders before beginning to unbutton his white dress shirt slowly. After he set the shirt aside, draping it over the back of the nearby matching oak chair, he moved to sit down on his mattress and kicked off his boots, leaving them beside the bed. He had stood again and was about to remove his pants when a soft knock came at his door, causing him to freeze briefly before crossing the room to inquire, "Who is it?"

"It is Mina, Tom. May I enter?"

"Mina, I.. No," he replied, firming his voice to attempt to hide his nervousness. "I told you that I want to be alone. Having you in my rooms alone is not appropriate, ma'am. I am not decent."

Sawyer was shocked into stillness when his door suddenly swung open toward him anyway, inwardly cursing his failure to lock it as he always did, revealing Mina, Dr. Jekyll and Skinner standing in his doorway.

"Sawyer," the doctor said kindly, his tone gentle, clearly trying to soothe him. Mina must have told him how he'd acted skittish earlier. "Mina has told me that she can smell your blood on you. Are you hurt?"

"No. I am fine, thank you. Other then I want to be alone. Do I look hurt?"

"No," Jekyll declared after studying him in silence for several minutes. "Though you do look pale. But I trust Mina's judgment and instincts, and since you will likely not cooperate with us.."

Sawyer gasped, his eyes going wide as Mina and Skinner stepped forward to take hold of his arms on either side, forcing him over to the bed and down on his back despite his panicked struggles.

"What are you _doing_? _Let go of me_!"

"Please, relax, Tom," Jekyll spoke softly, moving to stand beside the bed as the other two held him down on the mattress firmly. "I am only going to examine you for injuries."

" _No_! You _can't_ do this! Mina! _Please_ , _stop_!" he pleaded with her, thrashing about on the bed like a landed fish.

"Calm yourself, Tom," she said quietly, her dark eyes watching his clearly frightened face. "We only wish to help you."

"Then let me go!" he begged, shaking harder now with fear. He continued to struggle in their firm grip as his bare upper torso was thoroughly examined by Jekyll.

"We can't do that, mate," Skinner replied this time, the fingers of both his hands tightening slightly on Tom's left arm. "The doc just needs to check you over. Make sure that you are okay."

" _Skinner_ , _please_!" Tom begged once more, tears filling his eyes now as they met his. His body was still quivering as he began to sob deep in his chest, the hot tears spilling over now to wet his dark lashes. " _Don't do this_! _Let me go_!"

His crying was like some sort of trigger in all three of them, because they instantly released him and stepped back from the bed. They watched in wide-eyed shock while Sawyer wept harder still, curling his body into an instinctive defensive ball in the exact center of the mattress. His sobbing wracked his trembling form in a way that looked intensely painful.

"Tom?" Mina spoke softly, clearly afraid to touch him and make whatever was wrong even worse.

" _Get out_ ," he muttered, his eyes closed and still visibly shaking as he continued to sob, replying to her inquiry reluctantly.

"What?"

" _Get out_ , _I said get out_! _Go_ , _now_! _Just leave me alone_!"

The three of them exchanged uncertain glances before leaving the room together. Mina shut his door quietly behind them all and the volume of Sawyer's extremely distressed sobs was cut off by the thick metal door.

* * *

After Tom had cried out all of the fear of discovery that he had bottled up over the last month since joining the League, he somehow managed to move his exhausted body to get out of the bed. The first thing that he did was quickly lock his door, feeling as secure as he would while he was still on this ship, before crossing over to the small wash basin near the dresser. He then poured in fresh water from the nearby matching sky-blue china pitcher before finally undoing the buttons on his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor and stepping out of them. Tom stood in front of the basin's stand in his white cotton undergarments, reaching for a nearby washcloth. He dampened it and began to wash his tear-streaked face, neck and chest thoroughly.

He set the cloth down in the bowl, hesitating briefly before removing his last article of clothing and setting it aside on the bed. He visibly cringed at the sight of the bright red blood soaked fabric pad. Tom looked away from it, grabbing the cloth again and beginning to rinse his cock and balls before carefully reaching further back behind his sack. He winced at the feel of the hot sticky wetness before he gently wiped it away as best he could from the hidden opening to his body.

He placed the now bloody cloth back into the basin of cool water to soak, followed by his pad, causing the water to cloud up red quickly as he returned to the dresser. He retrieved clean undergarments and a pad, quickly pulling them on and positioning his cloth pad into position. He was shivering as he then drew on fleece pajamas and crawled back into his bed and under the covers.

It took him a long time to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Stay Or Go

**Chapter 2 Stay Or Go**

The next morning Tom rose and began to pack his suitcase, cracking his door open a little, knowing that the Nautilus would be making port in a few days to resupply. And he would be leaving when it did. He'd send for the rest of his things when he found a new place to stay. Just as he had that thought, snapping the lid shut on his suitcase securely, a knock came at his door once more.

"Who is it?" he asked, a nervous quiver clear in his soft voice.

"It's Skinner. Would you let me come in, Tom?"

"No."

Aww, now, come on, mate. We're sorry for what we done. We didn't mean to upset you. We only wanted to help. We were worried about you."

"And I told you all that I was _fine_!" Tom growled, suddenly feeling so angry that he marched over to the door and slammed it further open with a strong shove from both his hands, looking out into the shocked eyes of Skinner. "None of you had any right to do what you did to me. None of you had any right to _touch me_ without my permission! You- You _violated_ the trust that I had in you! This isn't about Mina and Jekyll. But how could- how could _you_ do that to me? _I trusted you_!"

Tom slumped against the doorframe suddenly, his anger draining away as weakness overcame his body and dizziness made his head spin. He gasped softly, helpless as he began to fall forward, a small noise of pain escaping him as Skinner reached out instinctively to catch him in his arms.

" _Skinner_."

" _Shhh_. It's alright, Tom. I've got you. You'll be alright now. Here then, let me help you back into your bed."

"...Okay," Tom agreed after a slight, uncertain pause. "Thank you."

Skinner shut and locked the door securely before helping him over to the mattress, eyeballing the suitcase before moving it to set it beside the bed and helping Tom back beneath the covers. Tom shivered visibly, trembling as Skinner pressed his palm to his forehead beneath his light honey toned hair.

"You have a fever, Tom!" he stated, clearly concerned, his eyes traveling to the still-bloody water in the blue china washbasin. "You _are_ hurt!"

"No."

"But you are! How can you still deny it when there's clearly bloody water in that basin?"

" _Skinner_."

"Yes?"

"I am not hurt. I promise. I would _never_ lie to you. About anything."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then where is the blood from?"

"..Skinner."

"You promised, Tom."

"I know that, but I.. This is hard for me, Skinner. Except for my parents and my childhood best friend, the only person who knew was Allan."

"Quatermain?"

"Yes. We may not have known each other very long, but when he found out, he didn't care. He still treated me like a son. I was very grateful for that."

"When he found out about what, Tom?"

"I.. I'm not a man, Skinner. At least, not completely. I.. I have woman parts, too."

"What? You're havin' me on, Tom! I didn't see no breasts yesterday. You're flat as a washboard!"

"Not that," Tom elaborated in an annoyed voice, briefly gesturing down along his body with one hand. "I have.. you know, down there. It's.. It's my bleeding time."

Skinner blinked, his eyes widening with shock as he stared at Tom's red and embarrassed face. "You mean it, Tom? You've really got a pus-"

" _Please_! _Don't_ ," Tom pleaded with him, his dark eyes filling with moisture, shining wetly in his pale, hurt face. "Don't talk about me that way, Skinner. I can't.. I can't handle it."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It just seems so.. unbelievable."

"Well it's true. And thank you for apologizing. This is very painful for me, Skinner. I.. I've never taken a lover because of it. Because I don't know who I can trust with my physical nature."

"Aww, Tom. That isn't fair to you. I'm sorry, I am. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Thank you, Skinner. And no, ask away. It's not like this situation can get anymore embarrassing, after all."

"Earlier, before I helped you into bed. You said that you were more hurt by what I did then by Mina and Henry doing the same. Why is that, Tom?"

"Oh god. I was wrong. This can get more embarrassing."

"How so?"

"I.. The reason that I was so hurt by what you did is because.. because I have feelings for you. More then that. I love you, Skinner. Rodney. I've never loved before, not like that. But I love you, and I'm not ashamed."

"You love me? Love is a good thing, Tom. Why ever would you be ashamed?"

"Some people would say I should be, because we are both men, despite my.. additional parts."

"Some people have no business saying anything about what is between us, Tom."

"You mean that you feel something for me, too?"

"Of course, mate. Have since the beginning when I first met you. You were very brave during the fight in Dorian's library. But then you were so quiet and withdrawn after that. More so after.. after Allan. I couldn't think how to approach you without startling you, honey. I didn't want to do that."

" _Oh_ , _Skinner_.." Tom sighed softly, his lips curving into a slight smile as he looked up at him. "That's so sweet. Thank you. I love you. Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me? Please? I've never been kissed before."

"Aww, Tom. Of course I'll kiss you. I've wanted to for the longest time. All you had to do was ask. And I'll tell you a secret."

"You will?"

"Yes. I've never been kissed, either."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I think I like that," Tom said with another smile up at him.

"I think I like it, too," Skinner replied with an impish grin in return.

Then he moved closer still somehow, leaning in to gently press his lips to Tom's. The kiss was slow and deep, and he was pleased when Sawyer's eyes rolled back in his head and he shuddered helplessly beneath him.

" _Oh_ , _god_.." Tom moaned softly when he pulled back, his eyes darker then normal and glazed with want. His lips were slightly parted as he stared up at him. "That was.. _wonderful_. I wish I could give you more then that right now, but I'm so weak and tired. ..Will you stay with me, please?"

"`Course I will, honey," Skinner promised him, taking a moment to remove his shoes before climbing into the bed and beneath the covers to join him. "I'll keep you warm, Tom. I'll keep you safe, too. You're mine now," he declared firmly before pressing a gentle kiss to Tom's left temple.

Tom shivered slightly, relaxing in response to the warmth of Skinner's body and shifting backward to rest against him fully. "And you are mine, Skinner?.." he asked with clear hesitance and nerves. His tone was somehow both hopeful and desperate for that connection.

"Aye, Tom. I'm all yours, honey. Just rest now. When you get hungry, just tell me. I'll get something from the kitchens for us. And I want you to lock the door behind me. Don't let anyone in but me, okay?"

"Okay. I think it will be a while before they can earn back my trust. Being held down and made helpless.. Well, it really traumatized me, Skinner. I already feel helpless in my own body a lot of the time. I really can't handle that sort of thing."

"I'm sorry, Tom. We thought we were doing the right thing, trying to take care of you. But we were wrong because we didn't have all the facts about what was upsetting you. I feel I can never apologize enough for that."

"You don't have to. I truly am glad that you are apologizing, but love forgives. And no one could ever love anyone more then I love you, Skinner."

"And I love you, Tom."

* * *

A few hours later Skinner exited Tom's room, not moving until he heard the sound of the heavy metal wheel lock clicking into place on the other side of the door as he'd ordered.

Only then did he proceed down the metal corridor to head for the kitchens for food for them both. He was not really surprised when Mina met him where the corridor branched off into two pathways.

"..So," she asked, falling into step beside Skinner as he turned to take the left passage. "How is he?"

"He has calmed quite a bit. I calmed him further. But he is still very upset with you, and Jekyll, Mina. He'd intended to leave the Nautilus, and the League. I saw his packed suitcase. And now that I know the truth, well, frankly I can't blame him for it. I doubt that you'll see him anytime soon, but I will be with him. The only reason I left him now was to get food for us."

"What truth? What truth could compel a man to sobbing like that? And surely he will not wish you with him at all times, day and night?"

"It is not my secret to tell, but his. In his own time. And, yes, he does wish me with him, day and night. We are lovers, Mina. Or will be soon enough. He's mine now, by his own choosing, and I'll protect him from whatever he needs it from."

"Lovers?" Mina inquired, her red eyes going wide at his words, her expression surprised.

"Yes. He loves me, and I love him. I have since the beginning of all this. I just didn't know how to go about getting what I wanted without scaring the poor lad. He's a bit jumpy, you know."

"Yes, I- I know. Well, I am happy for you both. Love is a wonderful thing. A blessing. You'll tell him that I said so, will you not?"

"I will. Thank you, Mina."


	3. Chapter 3 Silk And A Shock

**Chapter 3 Silk And A Shock**

A few days later, after Tom's bleeding time had ended, the Nautilus made port and the crew disembarked in order to resupply before continuing their exploration of the world. Tom was much improved, though still a little shaky from the trauma of the recent blood loss.

While Captain Nemo's crew purchased their supplies and loaded them on board Tom and Skinner wandered the market place together looking at the wares that were available for sale in the numerous rows of stalls.

Mina and Jeckyll followed them, though at a respectful distance, as Tom was still understandably uneasy around them. Skinner was surprised when Tom suddenly stopped at a stall, the other man frozen as he stared at a large piece of emerald green silk. Tom reached out with a trembling hand to brush his fingertips along the cloth with clear reverence.

"It's so beautiful, Skinner," he sighed, his dark eyes filling with longing as he gazed at the green silk. "I have always wanted silk like this, but I could never afford it."

Skinner was aware of the little old shop lady watching them closely, so he reluctantly transferred his eyes from Tom's face to hers, looking at her steadily as he said, "We'll take it."

" _Oh_ , _Skinner_ , _no_!" Tom protested, his expression transforming into one of shock now. " _You mustn't_! _It's much too much_!"

" _Hush_ , Tom," he told him firmly while they watched the lady take and carefully wrap up the emerald silk before placing it in a cloth bag for them. "I can afford to spoil you like you deserve. And if you give me further protest I shall get those dark and icy blue swatches, as well as that dark purple one."

" _Skinner_!" Tom gasped, visibly trembling now, causing Skinner to thoughtfully place a steadying hand beneath his left arm.

"We'll take those swatches as well."

The little old lady was smiling now as Skinner handed over a substantial amount of money and she just as carefully wrapped the blue silks and the purple silk and slid them into the same bag before handing it to him. Skinner nodded to her before handing the bag over to a still shaking Tom.

"Skinner, I- I think I need to sit down.." Tom said weakly, his face going pale as he pressed a palm against his own chest suddenly.

"Okay. What's wrong, Tom?"

"I.. I feel faint. Like I can't breathe."

The little old lady looked worried now, quickly gesturing them inside her stall, continuing to watch her wares and customers. Skinner thanked her and Tom sat down in her wooden chair, the bag of precious silks still looped securely over his arm.

" _Shhh_ , _Tom_.." Skinner soothed, crouching in front of him and rubbing his hands up and down Tom's arms to try and relax him. "Just breathe, honey. I'm here. I'm here."

"I- I'm sorry," Tom said softly once he had recovered a little. "This happens sometimes when I get overwhelmed."

"You don't need to apologize, honey. Except maybe for not telling me about this. If I had known, I would have been more careful not to shock you with expensive gifts. Will you be alright now?"

"Yes. I promise. I just need a few minutes. Thank you for being so caring, Skinner."

"Of course, Tom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was at that point Mina and Jekyll caught up to them in the market.

"Are you alright, Tom?" the vampire woman inquired, her expression clearly concerned for him.

"Yes, Mina," Tom answered her quietly. "I'm fine now. I had an anxiety attack. It happens sometimes."

"An anxiety attack?" Jekyll asked from where he stood close to Mina. "Are you sure that's what it was, Tom?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Henry, thank you. I've had them ever since I was a child. Though they don't happen too often anymore now that I've grown older. Only when something shocks me badly. Skinner just bought me silk. I've always wanted silk, but my family was too poor for such extravagance."

"Well, that was kind of him," Mina said, her lips curving into a gentle smile.

"Yes. He is very kind. Mina?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"Do you.. own a sewing machine? Mother taught me on hers, but I can't afford to buy my own."

"I do not, Tom. I am sorry. I have never needed to create my own clothing. But, Henry and I, we owe you an apology. We hurt you, regardless of whether we meant to, and we are very sorry for it. We will buy you a sewing machine, and a sewing kit."

" _Oh_ , _Mina_.." Tom whispered, standing up slowly now to exit the stall with Skinner right behind him. " _Thank you_! You've no idea how _happy_ you've made me. I can sew again! And thank you for apologizing. That means a lot to me, too."

"Of course. And when you are ready to forgive and trust us again, I want you to know that you can confide in us, Tom. On your terms, and in your own time. We will not abandon you."

"Thank you, Mina and Henry. I know."

* * *

Before long the group headed back to the Nautilus together. Tom's arm was looped with Skinner's and carrying his bag of silks and sewing kit. Mina followed with Henry, who was bringing along Tom's new sewing machine.

"..Mina?" Tom spoke during their walk, turning his head to look back at her.

"Yes, Tom?"

"Are you and Henry.. together? Like a couple?"

"Yes. We are."

"Oh. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, Tom. We are happy for you and Skinner as well. To love and be loved by another is a blessing not to be taken lightly."

"Yes. I know. I could never think of my relationship with Skinner as anything but a wonderful gift. I love him so much."

Skinner's eyes were gentle as he lightly tugged Tom closer by their linked arms, entwining their fingers together intimately. "I love you, too, Tom. So, what are you going to make with your silks?"

"Well.. I would like it to be a surprise for you, Skinner. After all, you did buy them for me."

"Say no more, my love, say no more. I understand. I will wait with bated breath."

"Thank you, Skinner."

"Of course, honey."

They approached the Nautilus then, boarding the large ocean vessel with nods and smiles to Ishmael, the first mate, whom Mina had saved by turning him into a vampire after Dorian had shot him. When they reached Tom's rooms he opened the door and they all entered, the group of four stopping dead in their tracks when they saw who was waiting for them there.

" _Allan_?!" Tom gasped, his eyes widening and his grip on Skinner's fingers tightening as he stared at the older man in clear shock.

"Aye, Tom, it's me," Allan Quatermain spoke in his distinct accent. He rose from the old wooden rocking chair that had belonged to Tom's mother before she sent it to him after getting a new one from his father. Allan approached the trembling young man with an affectionate smile on his face, pleased when Tom released Skinner's hand to throw himself into his outstretched and open arms for a hug.

"I- I don't know what to say!" Tom stammered, his hands clutching at him tightly where they rested on his broad back. "We all thought- I mean- _I missed you so much_ , _Allan_!"

"I have missed you, too, Tom," he replied gruffly, returning the hug before pulling back to look into his face. "Are you alright, son?"

"Yes, thank you. I- I had thought to leave the League, but.. Well, Skinner and I worked it out. Besides, where else could I fit in and be safe? Everyone here is like me in a way, after all. We are all special."

"Yes, Tom. Yes we are. I am glad that you decided to stay."

"So am I."

The two of them finally broke apart when Henry moved further into the room in order to carefully place the wooden box containing Tom's new sewing machine on top of his dresser. He then walked back to Mina and took her hand in his with a happy, infatuated smile in her direction before looking at the other three people in the room.

"We will leave you to catch up now. We can talk later, Allan."

"Of course," he agreed with a nod. "I will find you both."

"Thank you, Henry," Tom said with a grateful smile. "And thank you both for the sewing machine and kit. It really means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome, Tom," Mina replied with a nod and a brief smile. "It was the least we could do. I can not wait to see your creations."

"You will be the first after Skinner."

"I would expect nothing less."

They smiled at each other, though Tom's expression was still a little nervous of her. Skinner was sure that would change with time. In fact, he predicted that Tom and Mina would grow quite close once Tom felt ready to trust her with his secret. He was quite sure that the beautiful vampiress and her two-sided lover would be nothing but accepting of Tom's more feminine side. The couple left then, shutting the door behind themselves quietly.

"So, Tom," Allan spoke again. "How have you really been, son? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Allan. I am really okay. I promise. It was rough getting through my first cycle of the moon since I joined the League, yes. But once I told Skinner, he helped me make it through. I am not ready to tell the others yet, but Skinner's different. With him it's okay."

"Yes, Tom. You told me how you feel," Allan said, watching him with a smile as Tom moved to set his shopping bag on the dresser next to the sewing machine box carefully. "Why don't the three of us go to the dining hall? We can get something to eat and talk about what's been happening since I have been gone."


	4. Chapter 4 Opening Up To Love

**Chapter 4 Opening Up To Love**

After they returned to their rooms from having dinner with Allan, Mina and Jekyll in the Nautilus's large dining hall, Tom was feeling.. Well, he supposed the word _needy_ was the best way to describe it.

He _needed_ Skinner. He wasn't sure how to explain it to the man other then to just come right out and say it.

"..Skinner," he said softly as he watched the other man securely lock the door behind them with a loud thud from the turning metal wheel lock.

"Yes, my love?"

"I… _I need you_ ," Tom finally whispered, biting his own lower lip briefly between his teeth when Skinner turned to look at him with clear surprise on his white painted face. ".. _Please_."

"Anything for you, Tom. You know that."

"I need you to hold me.. touch me. Just.. be gentle. I- I'm not used to being close to someone like that. I never have. And I've been alone ever since I left home, so…"

"I understand, honey. You would never find a more tender lover then I will be with you, I promise. Come to me, Tom."

Skinner opened his arms, holding them out toward his chosen mate, pleased when Tom came into his embrace despite his slightly nervous expression. Tom shivered when Skinner's arms tightened around him, relaxing against the other man's chest with a soft sigh of pleasure and laying his head down on Skinner's right shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I love you, Skinner. More then anything. Will you take me to bed? Make love with me?"

"If that is what you desire."

"Isn't it what you desire, too?"

"Desire, yes. I _long_ for you, Tom. To hold you, touch you, kiss you. To be inside of you."

Skinner was surprised when Tom flinched hard, tensing against him, though he didn't pull away from him and out of his arms. "What's wrong, Tom, honey?"

"In-inside me how?" Tom asked, his entire body quivering against his as he clearly struggled to look up and meet Skinner's eyes. "I- I mean, how do you see me? How do you desire me, Skinner?"

"Are you asking if I see you as male or female, Tom?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather not make those definitions, love. You are you, Tom, and I love that about you. I desire you however I can have you. I believe the most important question is not how _I_ see you, but how _you_ see you. How do _you_ want others to see you?"

"I'm a man," Tom answered him without hesitation; finally managing to look the man he loved in the eyes as he spoke firmly. "I just have some additional parts."

"Then there's your answer, honey. You're a man. My man."

"Yes," Tom agreed with a pleased little smile up at him. "Your man. ..There is one other thing about me that you don't know, Skinner."

"Oh? What is this thing?"

"I.. I like wearing dresses," Tom said softly, nibbling on his own lower lip again for a moment before adding, "They.. They make me feel good about myself somehow. They make me feel beautiful."

"Aww, Tom. You are beautiful. You are beautiful to me. You are beautiful by just being yourself. Though, I would like to see you in a dress. I'm sure that you would look very sweet and cute."

"Well, considering that the last time I wore one I was still really young, I'm sure I did. I was sixteen, and it was right before I left where I was born to create my own place in the world. I've just now begun to find that place, here with Allan, you and the League. This may have been a joke to Dorian and M., a way to hurt and use us, but it has given me everything I ever wanted and dreamed of. A father who loves all of me, a man who I love and loves all of me, kind friends and a home."

"Yes, I believe that the League has given all of us exactly what we wished for and needed. Well, except for Dorian. But that's his own fault. Sixteen? That's really young, baby. What happened that made you decide to leave where you were born so soon?"

"My father got really upset when he saw me wearing a cotton dress that I had just finished creating for myself on my mother's sewing machine. It was a beautiful shade of periwinkle blue, and I was so proud and excited to show him. I still have it even after all these years, though it has faded, of course. Anyway, he never seemed to mind it when I was younger. But he.. he seriously exploded. I think if my mother hadn't stopped him he would have torn the dress from my body. I went to my room, packed my things, and left still wearing my dress. I haven't been back since. I write letters to my mother often, though."

"That's terrible, honey. He should never have reacted the way he did, and I am really sorry he did. I'm certainly not going to make excuses for the inexcusable. Perhaps it was just too much for him to see his nearly grown son in a dress."

"I know that now, Skinner. But at the time I was barely more then a boy who only knew that he loved dresses and how they made him feel about himself. He really hurt me, but it's in the past where it belongs. I have Allen, the father I should have had from the start. I have friends. And I have you, the lover that I've always needed and longed for. I have never been happier in my life then I am now, here sharing these precious moments with you. I love you, Skinner."

"I love you, too, Tom. I am glad that you are happy here and feel safe enough to be yourself with me and Allen. I hope that you will eventually feel safe with everyone in the League."

"..Someday, my love," Tom replied after a moment of silence. "For now, this is enough."

Then he twined his arms around Skinner's neck and pressed their lips together in a warm and gentle kiss. The slight contact seemed to ignite a long dormant spark within the two lonely souls, and the next thing Tom knew he was on his back on his bed with Skinner on top of him.

" _Oh_ , _Skinner_.." Tom whimpered softly in clear pleasure as the invisible man's lips left his to trail burning, passion-fueled kisses over his chin and down along his neck tenderly. " _Please_ , _don't stop_!"

" _Never_ , _honey_ ," Skinner replied hoarsely, his fingers actually trembling against Tom's skin with the force of his need for the other man as he pulled down Tom's suspenders and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. " _I love you_."

His hot mouth continued downward on it's adventure, exploring Tom's now bared chest. He was enjoying immensely the pleasure tremors he felt running the full length of his lover's body when he briefly sucked at each of Tom's cute, tempting little rose-toned nipples, storing the reaction for future reference.

When Skinner's lips reached the waistband of Tom's pants he looked up into his face, their eyes meeting and an expectant tension filling the air between them.

"May I, Tom?"

"Yes. I need _you_ , Skinner. I need to _feel you_."

Skinner smiled at the obviously needy tone in Tom's whispered answer, quickly undoing the fastenings of the other man's pants and removing his shoes and socks before pulling them down and off his legs to reveal his white cotton undergarments. He then dropped the pants to the floor beside the shoes and socks, about to reach out and remove the last barrier when Tom spoke softly.

"W-Wait, Skinner. I.. I want you to touch me, I do. But just not _there_ , please. You can look, but no touching. I don't like it."

"Of course. If that's what you want, my love. But Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ashamed of your dual-nature?" the invisible man asked him bluntly, though his tone and his eyes were gentle with love and compassion.

" _No_!" Tom protested strongly, his face turning red in reaction as he answered his lover. "It's just that.. When I touch it, I- I don't like how it feels."

"If that's true.."

"It is."

"Then I would very much appreciate if you would at some point allow my to try to let you feel good in that way. Not now, of course. When you feel ready."

"I.. I don't know, Skinner. It just feels so strange. I- I will think about it."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

Skinner smiled, clearly pleased by his agreement to consider it. He then proceeded to remove Tom's briefs, dropping them to the floor with his other clothing before continuing his kisses. Skinner's invisible hands touched Tom's sensitive bare thighs, causing him to jerk a bit in surprise before Skinner pushed his legs out and back gently to spread him open.

Tom flushed red as Skinner gazed between his spread legs, his face going hot and his body shaking as his lover studied him so intimately. He was getting a strange thrill out of how he was being looked at, as though he was a sumptuous feast and Skinner couldn't decide where to begin their enjoyment of each other.

Finally Skinner groaned, his voice low with his longing for the man beneath him, moving up between Tom's firm silky thighs and pressing their bodies together with obvious desperation. Tom shuddered and arched upward helplessly when their bare chests and cocks pressed close, his arms going around Skinner's neck loosely, clinging to him as their lips joined in a deep, emotional kiss.

Tom's body jerked instinctively and he gasped against Skinner's mouth when he felt the invisible man press an oil-wet fingertip against his nether entrance lightly, clearly asking for permission to enter him. Tom nodded silently, giving his consent; his whole body quivering and a soft whimper escaping him when Skinner's finger began to press inside slowly and carefully.

Skinner thrust the finger inside him, then withdrew, then went in again, getting him used to the new and pleasurable sensations coursing through his body before adding a second finger and beginning the process of carefully stretching him for entry.

" _Ohh_ , _Skinner_! _Yes_! _Touch me_!" he pleaded in a shaky voice, his eyes dilated with the pleasure.

" _Mmm_.. You like that, Tom?"

" _Yes_! It burns a little, but it feels _so good_! Because it's you. _I love you_ , _Rodney_!"

"I love you, too, Tom," he whispered, pressing tender, heated kisses to his lover's neck while he slipped a third finger into his tight, pulsing opening. "You are so beautiful. I can not wait to be within you, honey. To be a part of you."

"You already are," Tom said instinctively, his eyes tearing up with his emotions. "You are so deep inside me, Skinner. There could never be another."

"Nor for me, my Tom. My treasure. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes. I need you. _Please_. Come into me."

"In all ways I will."

Skinner withdrew his fingers gently, causing Tom to whimper and spread his legs wider out to either side of the other man's hips, inviting him into his body with helpless need in his darkening eyes.

" _Skinner_."

" _Tom_."

" _Hurry_ , _please_! I feel so _empty_!"

" _Not for long_ , _honey_!"

Skinner rose above him, positioning his hard length at the oil-slick opening to his body, pressing between his cheeks for a moment before beginning to push into Tom. A loud groan was torn from his throat as he was surrounded securely by his lover's tightness, quivering deep inside his soft and hot insides.

" _Tom_ , _shit_! You feel so wonderful wrapped around me. _I love you_ , _being inside you_. Am I hurting you at all, honey?"

"No. It feels amazing, Skinner. _Please don't stop_. I need more!"

"You got it, love."

He began a slow and easy thrust and withdraw, thrust and withdraw, gradually speeding up until he was near pounding into him, watching Tom's face for any signs of pain, or even discomfort. There weren't any. Tom's head was thrown back on the pillows, his eyes wide and his lips parted with clear ecstasy, his hands and fingers clinging to Skinner's back while they moved together as one being.

Tom screamed out suddenly, his naked, sweaty body thrashing beneath Skinner as he came, spending his seed over his own stomach, causing his inner muscles to tighten around Skinner's cock suddenly. Skinner jerked with surprise in response, groaning low before releasing deep inside Tom with a savage sounding growl of pure pleasure before slumping down atop him with a full body shudder.

They lay still for a few moments in silence, just enjoying the afterglow of their first physical joining before cleaning each other up and slipping beneath the sheet and comforter to drift into sleep wrapped close in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 Dresses And A Nightgown

**Chapter 5 Dresses, Discussions And A Nightgown**

Tom has just finished creating the last of his new clothing on his sewing machine from the silk that Skinner had purchased for him, putting it away and shutting the closet's double doors when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he inquired while beginning to clean up his new workstation. He picked up the spools of thread and put them away neatly, then threw all the loose pieces of thread into the wastebasket on the floor near the table.

"It is Mina, Tom," came his answer. "May I enter?"

A wave of dejavu hit Tom, and his body shuddered hard at her reply. But he was tired of feeling afraid of her, and he wanted to give her another chance. He knew he needed to tell her why he had reacted as he had if they were to heal the awkwardness in their friendship.

"Yes, you may, Mina," Tom called, turning to face the door as the vampiress entered and then closed the door behind her. "I just finished cleaning up my work area. What do you think?"

Mina's bright red eyes studied the long redwood table Skinner had purchased for Tom where he has set up his sewing machine and large containers of spooled threads and sewing tools, noting the pieces of scattered silk Tom hadn't had a chance to clean up yet. "It is very nice, Tom. I can not wait to see all your creations after Skinner has. I am sure they are beautiful."

"Thank you, Mina. Yes, I- I made two dresses, a shirt and skirt, and a silky nightgown," Tom told her, figuring this was the easiest way to drag his differences into the open.

"..Dresses, a skirt and a nightgown?" Mina asked, blinking in confusion. "Why, Tom? I thought the clothes were for you."

"They are for me, yes," Tom confirmed, gesturing with his arm to the couch and chairs in his living room area. "I think we need to talk, Mina. About why I was so upset about you invading my privacy the way you did. Will you sit with me?"

"I see," Mina replied after a moment or two of heavy silence. "Yes, I shall."

Mina sat on the light blue couch, and Tom took the matching chair nearby, looking over at her with obvious nerves as his hands shook where he'd placed them in his lap.

"Mina, I.. The reason I was so upset about what you, Jekyll and Skinner did is because.. I am a man, and I identify as a man, but I also have.. female parts, between my legs. The only one who knew was Allen at that point, and he didn't care. He's the father I should have had. But he was also gone, and so I was without an informed ally again. Someone who accepted me as I am without placing expectations on me. And the situation with Skinner, my feelings for him, also had me stressed. And on top of all that, as if that wasn't enough, it was my moontime as well. That was why you smelled my blood on me. I was born this way, Mina, and I have accepted that. At least, as much as I can. My point is, along with everything else I was already feeling, you all made me feel helpless in my own body. Something I already struggle with sometimes because of my additional parts. I was already stressed and feeling vulnerable because of the difficult emotions and physical weakness my moontime brings. Henry was going to expose me to himself, you and Skinner, and I was not _ready_ for you all to know about it yet. That is the reason I reacted as I did, and now that I have explained I am sure you understand it."

" _Oh_ , _Tom_!" Mina gasped, her left hand lifting up to hover before her mouth as her red eyes went wide in response to his explanation. "I do understand, yes, and I am _so sorry_. Had I known I _never_ would have acted as I did."

"Thank you, Mina. I realize you were worried about me, with good reason considering the circumstances, and the fact that you did not know everything then. You should have come to me alone, though, and asked me what was wrong. I do not know if I would have told you everything, but I am sure I would have told you some of it. Likely how I was missing Allen, and how I feel about Skinner. Things friends would speak about. But this would not have come out until we became much closer then we are now. Do you understand? This is what has made our friendship strained and uncomfortable. It will ease in time, Mina, as we grow to be closer friends. But under the current circumstances, we shall just have to endure it."

"I understand, Tom, yes," she replied, inclining her head toward him with a serious expression. "We shall endure it together, as friends. Will you and Skinner join us in the dining hall for dinner this evening?"

"I believe so, yes. After dinner I intend to show Skinner my creations. I will be modeling them for him. So you may see them soon, I promise."

"I look forward to it, Tom," Mina said with a wide smile, her white fangs gleaming in the light from the nearby dark blue crystal lamp on the couch's dark wood end table.

* * *

After an enjoyable dinner Tom and Skinner returned to Tom's rooms. Their rooms, really, since it was rare that Skinner did not stay the night with him. Tom gestured with his hand for Skinner to sit on the couch as he sat down in the chair nearby, his nervousness clear. It was the same chair he had spoken to Mina from earlier.

"I have a surprise for you, Skinner," he began once the man he loved had sat down on the sofa. "But first, I need to tell you my decision. I am not interested in pursuing anything physical with you when it comes to my.. physical feminine parts. The very thought makes me feel ill, and doing so would only harm our relationship. That is not something I would ever want. I am sorry if my choice upsets you, my love, but I can not do it."

"Not at all, Tom," Skinner spoke, his voice calm and reassuring as he looked at him in return. He reached out to take Tom's left hand with his right gently, entwining their fingers together. "I am not upset by your decision. I only wish to give you pleasure, joy and peace. You deserve those things, my darling. But clearly exploring this other avenue would only cause you pain. I would never wish that. You have been through enough pain in your life, Tom. All I want is to love and please you."

"Thank you, Rodney," Tom replied, his expression clearly relieved by his response. "I feel the same about you."

Tom stood up then, not releasing his hand, so Skinner stood as well, following Tom over to the closet when the other man moved in that direction. "I finished my new clothes earlier."

Tom reached out to open the double doors of the closet, revealing his beautiful clothing on their new hangers. There was an intricately made emerald green ball gown with long v type ended sleeves, a sexy dark purple nightgown, a more simply made dress of the dark blue and icy blue silk combined, and a simple dark blue skirt and a fancier icy blue top outfit.

"What do you think?" Tom asked, watching Skinner's face as he studied the clothes in silence.

"They're _beautiful_ , Tom. You did a wonderful job. You are very creative, my love. I can see I will need to buy you more silks."

Tom smiled, blushing pink at the compliment. "Thank you, Skinner. Which would you like to see me in first?"

"Well.." Skinner replied with a slightly naughty smile while looking at him, "Considering it is getting late and I was hoping to make love with you, I would like to see you in the nightgown, my beloved."

Tom shivered at the other man's words, nodding in agreement with a quiet, giddy giggle as he took the deep purple nightgown off it's hanger and headed over to his gorgeous redwood Japanese style tri-fold changing screen to put it on for him. "Okay."

The nightgown had thin straps for over his shoulders and was ankle length on Tom, clinging to his normally hidden slight feminine curves attractively. It had a long concealed slit on the left side that extended up to his lower thigh. When he came out from behind the screen, butterflies filling his stomach with his nervousness, Skinner's eyes went wide as he stared at Tom's body in obviously awed silence for a moment or two.

" _Oh_ , _my Tom_.. You are so _gorgeous_.. So masculine, too. And I mean that. You are _truly_ the _perfect_ love for me. _I adore you_ , _my one_."

Tom flushed pink again at his compliments, smiling, visibly trembling as he approached Skinner and slipped his arms around the slightly taller man's waist, laying his head on his left shoulder. Skinner returned the embrace, his arms surrounding and enclosing Tom's torso as he pressed a tender kiss to Tom's hair above his left temple.

" _Skinner_ , _put me beneath you_?.." Tom breathed his request softly. He snuggled his cheek against his lover's chest lightly with his eyes closed, feeling completely relaxed and safe, languid in his arms. " _I_ _need to feel you_. Above me, holding me, inside me. Please, Skinner."

" _Always_ , _Tom_ , _always_ ," Skinner crooned to him in his low, sex voice while leading him over to their bed. "Come, my love."

Skinner laid Tom down in their bed tenderly before moving above him, leaning down to passionately kiss his mouth while his hands moved to take hold of Tom's slender hips gently. Tom moaned into their kiss, returning it eagerly and arching his back, gasping softly against his forever mate's lips when Skinner's left hand slipped into the nightgown's slit to caress his leg and thigh lovingly.

" _Haauh_ , _Skinner_!" Tom panted, his eyes wide as he looked up at him pleadingly. "Please, my love, _I need_ _you to touch me_. Feel your fingers _within me_."

Skinner nodded with a smile, pressing a light kiss to Tom's forehead before reaching for the familiar bottle of gleaming golden oil. He set it down beside them on the bed, stripping out of his clothing quickly before slicking the fingers of his left hand thoroughly. Skinner then slowly slipped the longest finger into Tom, thrusting it forward inside him in order to begin to prepare him.

Tom moaned and shuddered beneath him, whimpering softly and arching his hips to push into the touch, gasping in helpless pleasure in reaction to the sweet ache filling his inner, intimate muscles. It felt so good it was nearly painful, and Tom was unable to hold his needy pleasured cries inside as Skinner added a second slick finger, followed by a third when he was loosened enough to handle it.

" _Skinner_!" Tom groaned deep in his chest, panting and shaking, his cock so hard it hurt. " _Please_ , _I am_ _ready_! Take me on my hands and knees. _Take me_ _hard_! I _need_ it! _I need you_!"

" _Oh_ , _honey_.." Skinner growled, fastening their lips together then for a moment in an aggressive, though still tender kiss. "My Tom, you are _so lovely_.. Perfect in every way. I would never wish anything about you different. _I love you_."

"I love you, too, Skinner.." Tom whispered, licking his lips before saying, "I need to feel you release your pleasure deep inside me.."

"I shall, my sweetheart," he promised, reluctantly removing his fingers from Tom. He then assisted his lover to turn over onto his hands and knees carefully, not wanting to tear the beautiful deep purple silk nightgown he wore.

Skinner lifted up the bottom of the nightgown with both his hands, laying it up over Tom's upper back so his alluring buttocks were exposed, his glistening opening drawing Skinner's eyes like a moth to the flame.

He slicked his own hard length with the oil, followed by Tom's, then set it on the bedside table and arranged himself at Tom's back entrance, moving above him and leaning down to whisper in his ear huskily, "Push out for me, sweet Tom. Let me in, my love."

Tom obeyed him with a nod, his body quivering visibly as Skinner's right hand took hold of Tom's oily cock, beginning to stroke him gently, tenderness in his eyes as he started to push inside Tom carefully. Soon they were fully united and Tom was shaking, his hips pushing forward into Skinner's hand, then back onto his cock with loud, sharply pitched cries of passion.

Skinner shuddered hard, allowing this for several moments while Tom adjusted to his presence inside him, then he began to move as well, spearing Tom deeply while caressing his lover's length, his strokes rapid and firm.

Tom gasped loudly and began panting, his own movements stilling as he allowed Skinner to claim his entire being once more, clearly delighting in his hard and fast movements deep inside him.

"Skinner!" Tom cried out, feeling the tightening in his lower belly that signaled his approaching release. "I- I'm going to-"

" _Yes_ , _Tom_ , _my one_ ," Skinner whispered erotically in his left ear while somehow managing to increase the speed of his thrusts and strokes, getting deeper still inside him. "Release yourself for me!"

Tom's entire body tensed at Skinner's command, his intimate muscles tightening around his lover's hard length as the heat inside him reached its peak and exploded. He spilled over the sheets with a ragged cry of delight just as Skinner found his own pleasure deep inside Tom's spasming back entrance.

They stayed in their positions for long moments, just breathing and feeling each other, only lying down on their sides when Skinner slipped out of him. The two of them faced each other then and embraced, tenderly cleansing each other of sweat, oil and seed with damp towels from Tom's nearby washbasin while engaging in a tender, heartfelt kiss.

"Skinner?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, honey."

" _Mmm_.. Skinner?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should change our group name to The Extraordinary League. What do you think?"

"It sounds good to me, my one. We can put it to a vote with the others in the morning."

"Good. I thought because of Mina and I, well.. it isn't an accurate description."

"I agree, Tom. You are very thoughtful."

"Thank you, Skinner."

"You're welcome. Now let's get some sleep, my love."

"Yes."

"See you in the morning, darling."

"See you in my dreams," Tom corrected him playfully with a smile.

"Yes, in our dreams," Skinner agreed with both pleasure and amusement at his statement. "Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, Skinner."


End file.
